Eternity
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Oneshot. Letty Toretto. His wife. The wife he thought he had lost four years ago and then discovered, a year and a half later, that she was still alive... It's time for the one conversation he's been dreading since she recovered her memories... Set after F7!


**So, this came to me while having a Fast and Furious binge, and then watching the Furious 7 deleted scenes... The one where Letty went back to the hospital and the nurse reconixged her and said _'After everything you've been through, you deserve answers'..._ That line got me thinking that could be a storyline explored more in the future films...**

 **Enjoy X**

* * *

Dominic Toretto drove along the quiet Dominican Republic roads, the low evening sun casting it's last few rays in the sky, before the darkness took over and the stars made an apperance.

He eventually pulled up at the beach house, seeing Letty's car already there.

Letty Toretto. His wife. The wife he thought he had lost four years ago and then discovered, a year and a half later, that she was still alive.

He climbed from the car, shutting the door and locking it with the button of his key, heading towards the house.

Stepping inside, he saw Letty stood with her back to him, at the counter in the small kitchen, nursing a Corona.

He walked over to her, dropping his keys on the counter, before wrapping his arms round her and inhaling her scent. He opened his mouth to speak, when she beat him to it.

'Why did you do it, Dom?'

He tensed as she spoke them words. It was the one conversation he dreaded having now that she had her memories back.

'You know why I did it, to protect-'

'I NEVER ASKED YOU TO!' She suddenly screamed, elbowing him away from her harshly.

'Let-'

'Did I ever say I need protecting? Did you ever hear them words come out my mouth?'

'No, but-'

Letty pointed at him and shook her head. 'No! No buts, Dom! I never asked you to protect me! I didnt need protecting then and I don't need protecting now!'

'You almost died that day on the gas heist, do you think I was going to risk you getting hurt again'

'But I didn't die!' Letty yelled, throwing her hands up. 'We've done some stupid shit over the years, that was nothing different!'

Dom stared at her. 'Really? You almost died twice while doing jobs with me-'

'Exactly, the car crash in L.A and you still shipped me off to Mexico with Leon, before joining us! You let me ride with you then after Leon left, so why... Dom, was the gas heist any different?'

'The cops were getting closer! Do you really think I wanted to see you in an orange jumpsuit with cuffs around your wrist because of me?' Dom growled, stepping closer to her.

'We could have gone that morning and jetted off to a place with no extradition! You could've saved ourselves a year and an half of heartache, if you'd have just trusted me when I said we'd figure it out!'

'That's not what I asked you, Letty! I asked-'

'I know what you asked, Dom! No, I wouldn't want you to see me in a orange jumpsuit... that colour would never suit me! But do you think I wanted to see you in one again?'

Dom stared at her, remembering how horrified she had looked all them years ago when she had accompanied Leon and Vince to the Linder trial and seen him dressed like that.

'No...' he eventually admitted, watching as Letty pulled a face, and took a sip of her Corona.

'Exactly!' She shot at him, before storming into the living room, stopping infront of the fire that flickered softly. 'So, why couldn't we have just ran, Dom?'

'At the time, that wasn't an option. Any border that we crossed-'

'YES, IT WAS AN OPTION!' Dom sighed at his wife's scream and walked towards her, against his better judgement. 'You crossed the border when you went back to L.A for my so called funeral, so don't pull that shit on me, Dom!'

'I didn't know when I left, you were going to go and join a bloody drug cartel-'

'I did that to bring you home! As much as I wanted to kill you myself for leaving me, I wanted you back by my side, like you promised!' Letty sniffled and blinked back to tears that were threatening to fall. 'You broke our wedding vows, Dom! What the fuck did you think I was going to do? Sit around and be a good little housewife?' She broke off to get control of her voice. 'You know... when I was on my way back to L.A, I was looking at the cross and for a spilt second, I wondered why the hell I had agreed to marry you!'

Dom's eyes flashed with hurt and anger, though the anger was aimed at himself.

'But you did!'

'Yeah I did, but I didn't expect two weeks later, to wake up and find a silver cross and your money, but you and your car gone!'

Dom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Let, if I could turn back time and do things differently, I would!'

Letty scoffed lightly and shook her head, folding her arms. 'Really? What would you do differently?' She asked bitterly.

Dom stepped forward, so he was in her personal space, watching as she breathed deeply to keep herself from lashing out.

'I wouldn't leave you' he said simply, reaching out to touch her, but she smacked his hand away.

'You're only saying that because of what happened...'

Dom shook his head. 'I'm not! I never wanted to leave you, Let... but there was no way in hell I was going to let the cops capture both of us. It was me they wanted... Did you think I wanted to see the look on your face if they had captured us?'

'Look on your face? Imagine the look on my face when I found out my husband had walked out on me in the middle of the night? The man that I married, promised me forever. The same man that I'd been with since I was sixteen... The same man I'd loved since I was ten...' she paused to take a breath during her tirade before continuing. 'I love you, Dom! I love you so much... but that little stunt made me question...'

Dom tuned out of the conversation, which probably wasn't the smartest idea, the second 'I love you' reached his ears. He had finally heard them three little words slip from her mouth.

In the last fifteen years that they had been together, Dom had never heard those words slip from her mouth.

It had always been "ride or die" or "I know".

She had never been one for expressing her deepest emotions, whether it was with the others or behind their bedroom door at night.

The words kept going round his head, like a record stuck on repeat and he knew a love sick smile was gracing his face.

He saw Letty getting fired up at his lack of response and he acted quickly, knowing he could either get a right hook or a knee to the groin or, god forbid, both of them.

He gripped her forearms and pushed her against the wall, cushioning her head with his large hand before colliding their lips together, catching her off guard.

Just as he suspected, she started struggling in his grip, eventually pushing him away from her.

'You don't... just get to kiss me... and think everything... will be okay...' She panted, her chest heaving as she tried to calm herself down.

Her eyes ran up and down her husbands body, the fire casting dancing shadows against his skin.

'Letty...' he invaded her personal space again, his strong body trapping her against the wall. 'Forgive me' He whispered.

Letty swallowed, but shook her head. 'You're not seducing me into forgiving you...'

Dom stared down at her watching her facial expression as his hands travelled south of her hips. 'Your body says different' he smirked.

Letty allowed herself a moment of pleasure, before she internally screamed at herself and pushed Dom away from her.

'No! You aren't going to get what you want that easily... We're talking! About everything and everyone... and then I'll consider letting you sleep in the bed with me rather than on the sofa!'

* * *

Letty emerged from from the bathroom, half an hour later, dressed in one of his large white button down shirts and tiny black pyjama shorts.

She left her wet hair, figuring she had more important things to do than waste time sorting out her hair.

'You ready to talk?' His deep, baritone voice made her jump, as she entered the living room.

He was staring at the fire that was flickering lowly, a fresh Corona in his hand, another one for her was resting on the coffee table.

She climbed over the back of the sofa to join him, leaving a small gap between them, as she curled her legs under her and angled her body towards Dom.

'So, whose starting?' She asked, when neither of them spoke.

Dom was silent, taking a sip of Corona before speaking. 'You can. You can start by explaining what the hell was going through your head to get Brian to put you undercover!'

Letty raised an eyebrow and sighed. 'When I got back to L.A and the house, I wanted a distraction. The Charger became a distraction, there was no way I going to let them junk it... So, I started to fix her up... I was in town getting some parts and who should walk in the car shop?' She stopped talking, expecting him to answer.

'Brian?'

'Yep. He spotted me and I bolted, ran straight into his partner. She grabbed me, but I accidently hit her, and well... I got thrown in a cell, until Brian came for me and took into a interrogation room'

'Why would he do that? Surely he saw what happened?'

'He wanted to talk me privately. We spent about half an hour silence. Then he started asking how Mia was, where you were... told him I didn't know, but the cops were after you and that Mia was fine... then we got interupted. Apparently, this dude that they were supposed to send undercover into the cartel, dropped out...'

'So you offered yourself up?'

Letty's eyes flashed with anger at that statement. 'Like some skank, you mean?'

'Let!' Dom warned, knowing she knew exactly what he meant.

Letty sighed. 'He came back into the room and I made a deal...'

'Which was?'

'Send me there and clear your name... And I'll set him up with Mia...' Letty revealed.

Dom raised his eyebrows. 'And what he offered you it? Like that?'

'No' the tone in which Letty said that, made Dom frown.

'What happened?' He asked, clamping a hand on her knee.

'He refused to give it to me, so I tried hit him and then proceeded to have a breakdown, much to my embarrassment...' She caught sight of Dom's unreadable expression. 'I just wanted you home Dom... I would've died a thousand times if it got you home, back to Mia'

Dom sighed and set his Corona down on the coffee table, rubbing a hand over his face.

'Would you've done the same thing for me? If I had left you, that night?'

'Do you even have to ask me that? I crashed my car and jumped from a bridge to catch you! And I'd do it all over again if I had to...'

Letty bit her lip, deciding to change the subject. 'What did-'

'How did you-' their words clashed together as they spoke at the same time.

Letty nodded at him to continue.

'How did you get to the hospital?' He asked, looking at her and admiring her chosen clothes.

'Gisele' that one word had Dom freezing and his eyes snapping towards his wife in shock.

'What?' He uttered.

'She found me by the side of the road. She put in her car and I was drifting in and out of consciousness...'

'But... she worked with with Braga, he was her boss... why didn't she tell me you were alive?!' Dom demanded, not meaning to raise his voice.

'She had been running from him for a few months, I never saw her until that night. I'd heard of her, just in passing... but I didn't tell her my name that night... I managed to give it to the Doctors when they put me on a trolley and then that was it, I blacked out. I woke up and I didn't remember a thing! Not her, not the accident... nothing!'

Dom fell silent, processing this new information. He let his head fall into his hands and let out a frustrated groan.

They fell into silence, Letty letting her husband deal with this new information, before speaking. 'Where did you meet _her_?'

Dom sighed and knew exactly who she was talking about. 'She was a cop, working with Hobbs while we were in Brazil...'

'Only you could spend years on the run and wind up with a blonde...' Letty cut herself off as Dom glanced at her, his eyebrow raised.

'Don't, Let...'

'Sorry' She looked round the room, gathering her nerves before asking the next question. 'Did you love her?'

'No!' The answer came without hesitation and at the same time, her eyes locked with her husbands. 'She was a distraction, nothing remotely serious. She'd lost her husband a few years prior, I thought I'd lost my wife... We bonded over that, loosing people...'

'If I had been dead, would you have stayed with her?'

'No... she was the complete opposite of what I wanted...'

Letty stared at him, her eyes searching his face for a slightest hint of emotion for his ex.

'What about you? Did you...' Dom couldn't finish the question, partly afraid of the answer and partly because he couldn't imagine Letty with anyone else but him.

'No... Do you think I had time for a relationship when I was working with a group like Shaw?' Letty asked, her face having the littlest hint of a snarl appearing.

Dom's eyes widened fractionally as he took in what that meant.

'You mean you haven't-'

Letty groaned. 'The only guy I've ever slept with is you, you're the only guy I ever want to sleep with' she admitted, her eyes staring straight back at him.

While they had fooled around in bed since she had returned to him, they hadn't actually slept together, not because they hadn't wanted to, but because the situation had never felt right. One of them had no memories at all, while the other one saw her through fifteen years of memories and knew ever inch of her.

Dom reached over and cupped her face in his hands gently. 'Letty, I promise... right here, right now... I will be the only guy that you ever sleep with, because I'm not letting you go ever again...' he whispered, pressing a light kiss to her lips.

Letty knew they still had stuff to talk to talk about, but for the time being, she was done with talking.

She quickly clasped her hands behind Dom's neck and pulled him to her, their lips colliding. His hands slid from her the side of her cheeks and down to her hips, lifting her with ease into his lap.

'Dom...' Letty whispered against his mouth.

'Shh... You're in charge' he whispered back, his hands knotting in her hair, pulling her closer.

Letty pulled away when she needed to breath, causing Dom to lean up and attached his lips to her neck.

'Dom...' her hands kept his head in place as he marked her, his hands slipping under his shirt that covered her body.

She slid from his lap to her feet, a knowing smile gracing her face, as he reached for her.

'Baby, don't tease me' He whispered, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it, before it slid from his grasp when she starting walking away.

'I'm not... I'm just thinking we might be comfier somewhere else...' Letty told him, looking back her shoulder at him when she realised he wasn't following her.

She turned back to him and leaned against the doorway to the bedroom, slowly unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt, teasing him.

He watched her with heavy lidded eyes, before he jumped over the back of the sofa and pressed her against the doorframe, her head tilting back as she looked up at him, before he connected their lips again and lifted her into his arms...

* * *

'Stop staring at me' Letty spoke, a few hours later, with her eyes still shut.

Dom was propped up on his elbow, gazing down at her, his fingers trailing over her closed eyelids while a smile was on his face.

'I can't help it' he whispered, before he leant down and pressed his lips against her neck, placing small kisses along the column of her throat.

Letty sighed and her head slowly tilted back at Dom's administrations, but, now that her mind was awake and thinking, there was one thing was edging it's way to the front of her head, something she knew he deserved to know.

'Dom, stop...' She breathed. He slowly pulled back and looked at her, his eyes glazed over.

'What's wrong?' He asked, his hand stroking her cheek again as he gazed down at her. He watched as Letty's eyes darted around the room, looking at everything but him. 'Letty?'

Her gaze snapped back to his, before dropping to his lap and back to his face.

'Letty, what is it?' He asked, figuring it something serious with the way she was looking at him.

The woman in question seemed to caught in a predicament over what to do, before sitting up, his hand slipping from the side of her face at her actions.

Dom frowned and leaned forward, his head tilting to the side. 'Letty, what is it? Come on, you're scaring me!' Dom admitted to her, his hand rubbing her back.

'You're going to hate me, but I have to tell you this...'

Dom swallowed and sighed slightly, thinking he knew what she was on about. 'Look, Let... you had no memories okay? I don't mind-'

'I was...' his wife trailed off, loosing her nerve.

Dom sighed and reached for her, pulling her in for a hug, kissing her head. 'You what?' He prompted gently. 'I won't be mad, I promise'

Letty looked skeptical at her husbands response. 'When... Mexico...' Letty cursed herself for being weak.

She withdrew from the hug and looked Dom in the eyes, taking a deep breath.

'I was pregnant, Dom'

* * *

The world to his ears went deathly silent. He didn't hear the waves crashing against the sea, he didn't hear Letty telling him to say something. He could see her mouth moving but no sound was coming out.

I was pregnant. I was pregnant. Was.

'Was?' He managed to gasp, causing her to nod.

'I found out when I stayed at this crappy little motel while undercover. I was throwing up a little and I knew I was late, but I put that down to stress... The night of the accident, we got to the desert where everything was happening. When Fenix started to shoot everyone, I shoved someone to the ground and ran for my car...' She turned her head to face Dom, who was looking slightly sickened and pale. 'I ran because I had already lost you, I wasn't about to lose the baby as well...' She choked out, her eyes blurry with tears that were unshed.

Dom was unable to speak. It was bad enough finding out from Brian that Letty had gone undercover to bring him home, but now to find out this?

'How far along were you?' He eventually uttered, running a hand over his face.

'About six weeks...'

Dom calculated the time in his head and blow out a breath. 'The last time we-'

'Yeah. The night you left...'

Dom fell silent again, and rested his head on his knees, before turning to look at Letty. 'I'm sorry, Let... I'm so sorry'

Letty glanced at him and nodded, gently chewing the inside of her cheek. 'I know... hell, I didn't even get my head around it before it all happened...'

'How did you feel? When you found out?'

'I don't know... shock, awe... anger' She glanced at Dom when she said that. 'Shock mainly though...'

'All the times I thought we'd be the first to start a family...' he whispered.

'I didn't blame you for that, Dom... I should have pulled out the second I saw the postive sign... But I was so close to bringing him down, or at least I thought I was...'

Letty sighed and laid back down, gazing at Dom's back, illuminated by the moonlight.

'You okay?' She asked, aware of the fact that it was probably a stupid question, but it was the only thing she could thing of saying.

'Not really...' Dom answered, before he looked over his shoulder at her. 'But, once I get my head around that bit of information, I will be...' he said, crawling back over her and resting his head gently on her stomach.

They fell into comfortable silence, Dom pressing kisses occasionally to his wife's toned and tanned stomach.

'You haunted me, you know...'

Letty looked down, a slightly confused look on her face at his announcement, as Dom looked up at her.

'When you were gone, you were always there. In my head, in my dreams, occasionally some nightmares... you may have gone in person, but your spirit was always there...'

Letty laughed softly. 'Even in your dreams, I was still fighting for you'

'I called her by your name once...' he revealed, stroking her hip with his thumb.

Letty's mouth dropped open, before an amused smile spread across her face. 'Ouch! Bet Elena wasn't amused by that!' She would be lying if she didn't admit that that little piece of information satisfied her greatly.

'Let's just say I was in the doghouse for a while, but I couldn't help. You just flashed into my brain, smiling the smile I love so much...'

Letty smiled at the compliment, before cupping his face and bringing him up to her level so she could kiss him lightly.

'Promise me... from now, we stick to our vows? I don't ever want to break them again'

Dom looked down at his wife, nodding. 'I promise... wherever I go, you go... I'm never leaving you again...'

Letty smiled. 'Eternity, yeah?'

'Forever... Mrs Toretto' he smiled as her laughter reached his ears, before he gently silencing her with his lips, sealing his promise.

'Good... because if there is a next time, my bullet won't miss it's mark'

* * *

 **R &R X**


End file.
